Hercules Testing Preparatory
by Saiororen
Summary: Greg is signed up for the most intense testing preparatory academy of his life.


"Herri errybone andy wercome to Hercoorees Testes Preparatory... Sorry my Engrish very bad, I immigrate from Korea two year. My name is Kelly Khim and I directing of dis faciliting" said Kelly Khim in very broken English with a thick accent.

Then Kelly walked out and the instructor walked in the room. He was a very short, very fat Indian man, wearing thick rimmed glasses, and had a nose piercing.

"Fortunately for you guys, I was born here, so I can speak properly..." he said to much laughter.

"My name is Poonjaish Pai, I'm a P.h.D so call me Dr. Pai... Anyways today is the orientation date for Hercules Testing Preparatory... Honestly Testes..." he said and everyone burst into laughter.

"I don't even think Kelly's seen some in her whole life..." Dr. Paid said.

At this statement everyone began to burst into raucous laughter and some people even starting crying of laughter.

Greg looked over to Rowley who had tears streaming down his face and burst into even more laughter.

"Alright guys... let's settle down" Dr. Pai said and gradually people stopped laughing.

"So, the purpose of this orientation is two-fold: first is to get you introduced to the intense program you have just signed up for, the second is for you to schedule the order in which you want the sections of your classes to be, you all have to take the same classes but this way you can be with your friends at least..." said Dr. Pai.

"Here is an overview of our program schedule, we work with your high school by the way, so today was the last day of high school, well its the first day of Hercules..." he paused and then put up air quotes, "Testes Preperatory as Kelly K. so brilliantly said..."

Everyone burst into laughter, partially to ignore that horrible news.

"It's a bit different than high school, because our program runs continuously till the first day of high school... We are very blessed this year, Kelly K. managed to convince your high school principal to end school a bit earlier..." hen Dr. Pai chuckled, "I guess I was wrong, she probably has seen testes..."

Everybody started losing it again, and then they realized what was in store for them and stopped laughing.

"Yea, she must have done a real good job to get school out on April 11th..." he said but nobody laughed this time, "and to make school start on October 6th, the monday following the SAT,... Come on guys just a peep of laughter..."

"Oh well...", he said, "Here is the schedule... You will be living at the Hercules Testing Preparatory, accommodations will be provided, as your parents did pay 100,000 dollars for this program, the premier program on Earth for preparation for the SAT... Anyways the schedule is as follows, starting tommorow it is the same everyday, April 12 - October 3rd. The SAT is on October 4th. Wake up time is 4:00 A.M. You will have 5 minutes to get ready, brushing, showering, etc. Then you have ten minutes to eat breakfast. At 4:15 you will take a practice SAT Exam till 8:05 A.M. Afterwards you will have a five minute break. At 8:10 A.M you will have a personalized review session till 10:10 A.M. Then from 10:10 A.M you will have an SAT level mathematics review till 12:00 P.M. You will then be given a 10 minute lunch break. From 12:10 P.M to 2:00 P.M you will have an SAT level Reading class. From 2:00 P.M till 5:00 P.M you will have a siesta, nap period, which is mandatory for your health. From 5:00 P.M to 6:50 P.M you will have an SAT level Writing & Language Class. From 6:50 to 7:50 you will have a mandatory physical wellness class for your health. Finally 7:50 till 9:40 P.M you will have an SAT level Essay class. From 9:40 to 10:00 P.M you will have dinner + getting ready for bed. It is mandatory that students sleep from 10:00 P.M to 4:00 A.M in order to get sufficient sleep. Just be grateful we stopped our Intense SAT training camp, which was 12:00 A.M - 4:00 A.M practice SAT class. 4:00 A.M - 8:00 A.M personalized review. 8:00 - 12:00 Math review, 12:00 - 4:00 Reading Review, 4:00 - 8:00 Writing Review. 8:00 - 12:00 Essay Review. Unfortunately we had to discontinue this program due to significant rates of suicide, death due to sleep deprivation, insanity ,etc. I mean honestly who gives a crap about health, or even living, that stuff won't get you into college. I mean look at me, look at how fat I am, but I still went through college. Psh..."

Everyone was just looking at him like he was deranged which he was.

Then everybody was given personal iPads for the program and selected their sections, Greg made sure to select the same section as Rowley.

Then they all left the center and got onto black buses with no windows, and walled off drivers section like in an airplane. Basically it was just a wall all around them, even the door had no windows.

The door shut and off they went completely unaware of their surroundings.

A couple hours later they arrived at the center in a distant location in the mountains and all their electronic devices save the iPads which were heavily restricted and managed by Hercules were taken from them.

Dr. Pai walked out of the huge castle like building in front of them.

"Welcome to SAT camp", he said.


End file.
